Enigma
by R4v3n Wy7ch
Summary: (AU) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has a secret. But so too does its new security guard. Becca is desperate, and will do anything to keep running. Even take on a seemingly shady job. But not all is as it seems. Will she find what she's been looking for all along? (There will be some disturbing subjects in this story)
1. Help Wanted

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. I'm sorry I have been away for so long. I've...got not real excuses...( **glances at both doors** )_

 _So, if you're here, that means you're looking for a Five Nights at Freddy's fic. but let me tell you...( **pauses at noise from the corridor** )...this one is a little different._

 _( **loud banging sounds** )_

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

 ** _HELP WATNED!_**

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am – 6pm_

 _Monitor camera, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$120.00 a week_

 _To apply, call…_

 _..._

The add seemed to jump out of the paper at her. Sitting at the table in her rental hotel, Becca blinked at it. It seemed like a brilliant idea. She had no money to keep moving.

Becca looked around. Rented, the room was a cheap and nasty. Paint was peeling off the wall in chunks. Her duffle sat at the end of her bed, open wit clothes hanging out of it. The form, stating that she had two weeks at this hotel, sat beside the opened newspaper.

Mind made up, Becca got up and headed for the shower.

She passed the mirror, hanging on the wall beside the bathroom door, a paused. Staring back at her was an unremarkable woman. She looked worn, despite being in her early twenties. Long black hair hung in two dark curtains either side of her face. Slim, almost gangly, her clothes hung upon her frame.

But what caught the most attention were her eyes. Dark blue-almost black in colour. They drew people in when she looked at them. It was enough to distract most…

Shaking her head, once again dismissing herself, Becca hurried in and closed the door.

...

An hour and one phone call later, Becca was on her way down the main street of Beaksville. It was one of these quiet towns most people barely notice when passing through. There was hardly anyone out on the street at the moment.

The sun was heading towards the western horizon, alighting the town in golds and reds. Was quite pretty.

But, Becca turned her attention to the end of the street. There, with sounds of muffled laughter and music, was Freddy's. the large building was painted in purples and golds, with a large sign hanging above a set of solid wooden doors. The noise got slightly louder as Becca got closer.

She wasn't ready for the wall of noise that hit her when the doors opened.

It was like a physical force. The sound of an electric guitar and vocals slammed into her and almost knocked Becca back. With a small shake, she headed in.

Kids parted past her, drawing Becca attention. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Kids had always been a big part of her life. The little rug-rats here were rather respectful. Her smile grew a little more at seeing a small boy help his little sister out.

'Can I help you, Ma'am?'

Becca jerked, coming back to the present. Before her stood a young man. He was a little younger than she was. Freckles stood out against his skin. Bright green eyes stared at her.

'Sorry,' Becca said, turning to face him fully. 'I'm Rebecca Brimstone. I've got an appointment with the manager.'

The man blinked. 'Oh, well. Right this way.'

He lead Becca towards the back of the restaurant. As they walked, Becca's eye was drawn to the main stage area of the restaurant.

There were three figures, all of them animals. One was a plump yellow chicken. She stood about 5'4'' tall, and her bright plumage looked so soft. Becca loved the bib she was wearing; it was very adorable. Her eyes were bright, and the children seemed to love her.

The next was a large, violet rabbit. A big red bowtie sat around his neck while he strummed his guitar. Eyes half lidded, he had a rather cool expression on her face. He was a little taller than the chicken. He stood around 5'6'' – not including his ears. Not that much taller than herself.

In the middle was the largest of the character. Standing at 6'4'' was a bear. Chocolate brown fur covered him, giving him the appearance of large teddy. A black top hat and matching bowtie looked good on him. He was singing into a microphone, with all the kids in front of the stage. The ecstatic expression on his face just seemed to draw you in.

For a brief moment, Becca thought they might have been looking at her. But she shrugged it off and continued on.

'Here we are, ma'am.' The boy stopped in front of a frosted glass door.

'Thanks,' Becca said. He smiled before heading back out into the chaos of the main restaurant.

Taking a deep breath, Becca knocked.

...

'You're hired.'

Becca blinked, surprised. She had only been in the office for ten minutes. The manager, Jacob Smaz, just seemed so desperate. Still, Becca was a little concerned. Shouldn't this process be a little longer than this.

'Thank you, sir.' Becca said, sitting a little taller in her seat. 'But, aren't there any other candidates for this spot?'

Mr Smaz looked up at that. 'You don't want the position?'

'No; it's not that. I just thought more people would be interested in this job.'

Mr Smaz shook his head. 'People in this town have mostly grown up with these characters. Most of them are heading into the city to look for work. They don't exactly want to work at a family restaurant.'

Becca nodded, understanding. She had been of the same mindset a few years ago. But she found she grew out of it very quickly.

'So,' Mr Smaz stood, coming around the desk. 'Normally our security guards were purple, however we don't have any for women, so you can wear just black to work. There's not much for you to actually do. Mostly, you'll be insuring that none of the local youths try to enter the building.'

Becca stood, as Mr Smaz started towards the door. A thought flashed through her mind, and flowed out her mouth.

'Will I have to do much with the animatronics?'

Mr Smaz paused, his hand upon the handle. He turned slowly back towards her. 'About that. There aren't actually any animatronics here. All our characters are real.'

'WHAT?'

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	2. Closing Hour

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. if you're new to this story, or you've come back for more; it's great to have you!_

 _( **glances at the security cameras** )_

 _As you can tell, this isn't your usual FNAF_ _pic. I've read one or two fics where Freddy and_ _the gang aren't actually robots, and I've been playing around with the idea._

 _( **scuffling sounds can be herd** )_

 _What the...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed at 8:30pm. Kids piled out the front door, most of them waving goodbye to the characters. The animatronics waved back, their grins wide until one of the staff closed the door. With the lock of the door, everything changed.

'That was a long day,' Bonnie groaned, putting down his guitar and stretching out his arms.

Chica glanced at her co-star, her beak turned up in a small smile. 'You have to admit, it is great to see the childr—'

'Are the midgets gone yet?'

Bonnie and Chica frowned turning towards the voice. Poking out of a closed curtain was a fox head. One yellow eye was narrowed at them, the other hidden behind a black eyepatch. A scar poked out of the top and bottom of it, giving him a fierce look. Three gold teeth gleamed in his maw as he spoke.

Chica frowned. 'They're not midgets, Foxy. They're children. And our job—'

' **Your** job: not _ours_ ,' Foxy interrupted, coming further out from behind the curtain to reveal his 6'2'' height. He wore dark britches, tide off with a piece of golden rope. Coming out them was a tightly wrapped grey bandage. His red fur was matted and dirty. And, were his right paw would have been was a sharp silver pirate hook.

'You'd still be in the show, Foxy, if you'd only…try…' Bonnie stated, struggling to find the right words.

Foxy turned his attention to the violet bunny. 'At least I'm not s…st…st…stuttering in between shows,' Foxy snapped back.

'Why you…' Bonnie growled, stepping forward.

'Enough.'

The deep voice cut through the argument. Bonnie and Foxy turned back to the stage. Freddy stood there, arms folded across his chest and a frown marring his face. It was such a contrast to his normal expression that it caught both cast members by surprise. Normally, Freddy was slow to annoy. Guess the day had been long for all of them.

'Sorry Freddy,' Bonnie said, looking down. Foxy just grumbled.

Freddy nodded, accepting both replies.

In an effort to break up the slow-rising tension, Chica chimed in. 'Did you guys notice the young woman just before closing?'

Foxy, who had crossed his arms and taken to pouting, looked over at the chicken. 'What woman?'

Chica explained. 'She came…maybe twenty minutes before closing. Max spoke to her and took her back to Mr Smaz's office…'

As Chica continued to describe what had happened, Bonnie glanced about the restaurant. Several of the staff were about, cleaning up after the day's activities. Spotting the one he was after, Bonnie headed over to him.

'Max.'

Said teen jumped, turning with his hand clutching his heart. 'Jesus, Bonnie. Don't scare me like that.'

Bonnie brought both paws up, taking a step back. 'Sorry, sorry. Didn't meant to startle you.'

'What do you need?' Max asked, breathing hard.

Bonnie lowered his hands. 'The girl who came in before closing. You spoke to her right?'

Max frowned, before brightening up. 'Oh, her. She wanted to talk to Mr Smaz. Got a feeling that she's apply for the security job.'

Bonnie frowned. 'The night job?'

'Yeah.'

Nodding, bonnie thanked him and moved back over to his cast members. They had noticed that he wasn't there, and were watching him as he came back over.

'Well,' Foxy snapped. 'What did the wretch say?'

bonnie frowned, but let it go. Foxy never really had anything nice to say about any of the staff. Instead, Bonnie turned to Freddy. 'Max seems to think we're getting a new night guard.'

That brought the others up short. 'Thank woman?' Chica asked.

Bonnie nodded.

'That's absurd!' Foxy exploded, catching the attention of some of the staff. He started to pass, his arms flailing about. 'From what Chica said, she's just a slip. How in the seven seas can Smaz even consider that wench—'

'Foxy. You're slipping.'

The fox paused, taking several deep breaths.

Freddy had remained silent, deep in thought. He had seen several generations pass through their little restaurant. He had seen the love that was shared by families. This young woman had caught his attention because of the way she looked at the kids.

Adults acted a few different ways around kids in the restaurant. There were the respectful parents, the controlling parents, and the don't-really-care parents. But this woman. She looked at the kids with joyful/sorrowful expression. It was strange to see; it was as if she loved children, but had lost one.

It was strange to him.

Looking back towards the office way, he caught sight of the manager. Mr Smaz walked with a purpose, and he was heading straight for them.

'Everyone,' Freddy called.

Bonnie and Chica turned, and Foxy paused in his ranting. Four sets of eyes turned to watch the old man coming towards them.

'Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy,' Jacob greeted.

'Jacob,' Freddy responded, speaking for the group. 'I hear that we may have a new team member.'

Jacob frowned. 'I see Max has been blabbing again.'

'So it's true,' Foxy demanded, ignoring the glares from the others.

'Yes,' Jacob confirmed. 'I've taken on a young woman by the name of Rebecca. She was in need of short time work, and we needed someone to man the night shift.'

'But—'

'I know,' Jacob held up a hand, interrupting Foxy's protest. 'You don't like having strangers on board. Well, I'm only going to say this once. This girl needs this job, and we need someone on the night shift whether you like it or not. So you will not run her off.'

Freddy thought over Jacob's statement. 'What do you mean, "she needs it" Jacob? Is she just a charity case?'

'No Freddy. From the looks of the girl, she's sick and needs the job to keep up with her treatment.'

Silence.

Jacob turned, looking at something behind him before returning his attention to the cast. 'I'm going to go get her. Be nice,' he emphasised, especially at Foxy before heading off.

'Well…' Bonnie spoke up. 'We might as well give her a chance.'

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	3. Meeting the Gang

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. if you're new to this story, or you've come back for more; it's great to have you!_

 _( **checks the doors with the light** )_

 _So, it's time for another instalment of Secrets. I am working towards something here, so bear with me... *snickers* bear with me_

 _( **CRASH!** )_

 _Oh sh... Ah... SORRY FREDDY!_

 _As always, a big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **a door slams down the hall** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Being left to fill out the last of the paper work, Becca frowned at the last section of the form. She had had to explain about her medical condition to Mr Smaz. She had to take a daily injection at 1am in the morning, and if she had an attack, she need to specific injection. She couldn't tell exactly what was in it, and that was probably for the best.

But the last section was what really concerned her. It was the "Encase of Emergency" section. It was mandatory. And she didn't have anyone to contact.

She tapped the pen against the paper, trying to think of something. She had to list someone.

What was she going to do?

'Almost done?'

Hearing the voice, Becca looked up. Mr Smaz had come back. He settled into the seat across from her, glancing at the paperwork.

'Almost,' she replied, looking down at them. 'Just stuck on this last part.'

Mr Smaz looked it over. 'Can't remember your parent's number?'

Becca looked down.

'Becca?'

She shook her head, taking a steadying breath. 'My parents aren't alive anymore. Mum died from cancer, and Dad didn't survive experimental surgery to his spine. I'm an only child, so no siblings.'

'What about Aunt's? Uncles?'

'There's no one.'

Mr Smaz frowned, looking over the paperwork. Becca also looked down at them, depression starting to settle in. She needed this job, but she couldn't work if she didn't have anyone. How was she going to…

'Pass me the papers, Becca.'

The stone had turned into a bolder. Becca handed over the paper, not really looking at her would-be boss. So, it was with surprise she watched him fill in the emergency contact section himself.

'This is only a temp job, Becca. So, if anything happens to you while on shift, I'll act as your family until you leave. Understand?'

Becca nodded. The boulder was shrinking, and she felt her depression ease up a little.

'Now,' Mr Smaz stood, taking the papers with him. 'I'm going to file these, then inform Freddy and the gang about you. After that, you'll meet them and will get you settled in for the night. You have your medication for tonight?'

She nodded.

'Good. You wait here, and I'll be back as soon as possible.

With that, Mr Smaz headed off.

Settling in, Becca pulled out her phone. The first things she saw was several missed calls. Scrolling thought them, she just deleted them all. They were nothing important. So, she jumped on the internet, looking up different things around the world.

This took up the time until her new boss came back.

…

'Becca.'

Looking up, Becca stood. Her boss motioned for her to come forward. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder, and followed Mr Smaz back out onto the main floor of the restaurant. Here she could get a good look around. Along with the dining tables, there were several play areas, including a large slide. There was a curtained-off area, but what drew Becca's attention was the four figures in the centre of the room.

The main three were the ones she had seen on the way in. The forms had identified them as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. The last one, a fox, reminded her of the few pirates films she had seen. Or, maybe it was the eye patch and the hook that gave it away.

'Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy…' Foxy. Go figure. '…this is Becca. She's going to be the night guard for the next two weeks.'

'Hi,' she said, not really knowing what to say.

The chicken, Chica, came forward with a warm smile. 'Hi Becca. Welcome to our place. Glad to have you here, even if it's only for a short time,' she said, taking one of Becca's hands in her two wings.

Bonnie the bunny came forward next, a goofy grin on his face. He took her paw, and gave it a firm pump. 'Nice to meet you Becca. I'm Bonnie. If you need me for anything, just call.'

Becca nodded before turning to the Fox. He just looked at her, huffed, turned and walked away. A little taken back and affronted, Becca looked at the others for guidance.

'Don't worry about Foxy, Becca,' Chica said, patting her shoulder. 'This is the nicest he's ever been.'

Becca nodded, not quite sure how to take that. So, she turned her attention to the last member of the group. Becca had to admit, he was rather intimidating. But, looking up into his golden eyes, Becca felt safe.

'Becca, welcome to Freddy's. We're looking forward to getting to know you,' Freddy said, offering his paw and waiting. Leaving the choice in her hands. She reached out, and took the chance. Freddy's paw engulfed her own, but again, the feeling of safety washed over her. Freddy shook once, gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and let it go.

Becca could feel a slight blush, and embarrassed tried to stop it. That only made it spread faster.

Chica, noticing what happening to the young woman, clucked softly to herself before pulling Becca back towards herself. 'So Becca, where are you from?'

'Well…'

'One moment, guys,' Mr Smaz interrupted, sending a brief apologetic glance at Becca. 'One thing you guys need to know. Becca has to take an injection at 1:00am. Can you guys insure that she takes it.'

The three band mates looked down at the young woman. This time, Becca's blush was one of shame.

'Don't worry, Jacob.' Chica started.

'We'll look after her.' Bonnie finished.

Well, it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	4. Sitting Down

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. if you're new to this story, or you've come back for more; it's great to have you!_

 _( **glances at the security cameras** )_

 _So, we've been introduced to the gang, and now you're going to get to know Becca._ _Yes, there is something off about her, but I'll let you find out for yourselves._

 _( **rates though the cameras. pauses on one** )_

 _ahh...that's not normal. Anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

11:58pm, and she was the only one in the building – besides Freddy and the others. Becca had set all the things, aside from her medicine, in the office before moving out onto the floor. She went around, making sure everything was locked up.

It ended at the kitchen. Becca had just checked the big steel door, leading to the delivery zone behind the restaurant. Satisfied, she turned, and screamed.

Chica's squawk of surprise was just as loud.

Hand over her heart, Becca leaned against one of the steel benches trying to catch her breath. She could feel the pains in her chest easing a bit, enough that she might not need to sit down yet. Turning to the only female band member, Becca just looked at her.

'Oh, Becca. I'm sorry.'

Huffing, Becca stood up straight, her eyes clenched. 'It's alright…Chica. You just…caught me…by surprise…'

'Are you alright?'

Opening her eyes, Becca found Chica right beside her. A wing was poised over her shoulder, stopped just short of touching her. The concern in those amethyst eyes was rather touching, even if Becca was a little freaked out by having someone this close.

Taking another deep breath, Becca nodded and took a step forward, putting a little distance between them. 'Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thanks.'

Chica nodded, though her eyes did seem to lose a little bit of light.

Before the silence could stretch out to become uncomfortable, Becca asked, 'Is there something you need…'

'Yes,' Chica said, perking back up. 'Freddy asked me to come get you.'

'Why?'

'We wanted to get to know you a little better, as you'll be spending the next two weeks with us.'

Oh.

Motioning for her to lead on, Becca made note of the route Chica took her on. She was still learning her way around. It wasn't that the place was very large, but that it was a bit of a maze to her. And she hated mazes.

Chica occasionally looked back at over her shoulder at her every once in a while. Soft humming filled the air as the chicken band member lead the young woman into the largish staff lounge. Becca took a moment to look around.

Along one wall was a long bench, a coffee machine and several urns for hot water sat. above them, a series of selves sat with the door closed. There were a couple of tables scattered about the room, with chairs pushed in haphazardly around them. At the back of the room, forming a semi-circle around a fairly new TV were four old, comfy couches.

That was where most of the others had gathered.

Freddy was standing, a warm smile on his face and top hat in paw. Behind him, Bonnie stretched out over much of one of the couches, tuning his guitar. Looking up and seeing her, he smiled and waved at her.

Chica put a wing on Becca's shoulder, ushering her forward. 'Come on, Becca.'

As the two females approached, Freddy stepped forward. His paw extended and that smile still on his face. Not wanting to be rude, Becca stretched out her own hand to him.

'Becca,' he greeted, gently clasping her hand in his paw.

'Freddy,' she replied, offering a tentative smile.

'Stop hogging the girl, Freddy,' bonnie butted in, coming off the couch and drawing Becca into a one armed hug. Becca couldn't help the slight flinch as bonnie drew her into his side. 'The poor girl has probably been on her feet all day.'

Bonnie herded Becca to one of the couches, flopping backwards and drawing her down with him. His grip on her should had loosened, allowing Becca some wiggle room. However, Bonnie didn't allow her to move very far.

That was, until Chica wacked him upside the head.

'Enough Bonnie. You're scaring the poor dear.'

Chica's momentary distraction was enough for Becca to get up and move to one of the empty couches.

Bonnie rubbed at his head, glaring at Chica. 'I was only teasing,' he grumbled.

Chichi huffed in reply.

Ignoring the other two, Freddy settled down on the couch closest to the young woman. He took in how she looked. Leaning back against the cushions of the couch, she legs were drawn up and her feet were tucked in against her rear. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and she was looking at them from behind the curtain of her hair.

She looked so young.

Chica sat down on the same couch as Becca, but she made an effort to give the young woman her space.

'I'm sure you have some questions for us, Becca,' she stated, drawing the young woman's attention to her. They group had agreed that Chica, being a motherly figure, would take the lead to begin with. 'Just take your time and we'll answer as best we can.'

Becca nodded, uncurling slightly. She gathered her thoughts, and asked the question that had been bothering her. 'I know Mr Smaz said you guys aren't animatronics, but why would he advertise for a night guard if there's no need for one?'

Chica looked to Freddy, who sighed.

'Well Becca,' he started making sure the young woman was looking at him. 'let me ask you this: would you have taken the job if you thought we were anything other than animatronics?'

Becca opened her mouth, thought about it, and closed it.

Freddy nodded. 'What Jacob didn't tell you, Becca, is that your job isn't to look after us. It's to make sure nothing happened to the pizzeria during the night. We four actually live in the apartment out the back. So, you will mostly be alone for the night. One of us will wander in from time to time, but that's all.

She nodded, taking in what he had said. 'how long have you all been here?'

The band mates looked from one to another. It was Chica who answered. 'There isn't really a time that we can say we came to be here. This area has always been our home.

Bonnie continued the story line. 'A few years ago, in order to stop anyone from suspecting anything, Samuel Smaz, Jacob's father, built this pizzeria for use. We live here, and preform to make the children happy.

'This is technically our home, ' Freddy concluded. 'Jacob ensures that we are paid, the same as the other employees, but our only purpose is to make the children smile.'

Becca nodded, having fully uncurled and sunk back into the cushions, thinking on what she had been told.

Bonnie drew her out of her thoughts. 'So tell us about yourself.'

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	5. Self-Medicating

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. if you're new to this story, or you've come back for more; it's great to have you!_

 _( **pauses at the sounds of footsteps** )_

 _If_ _you've come this far into the story, thanks! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think. So, in this chapter we're going to..._

 _( **checks the back stage area. blinks hard** )_

 _ahh...okay. I better just move on._

 _A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

'So tell us about yourself.'

Becca froze up. Ice spread from the pit of her stomach up her spine. Her heart began to pound, and a weight settled in her chest. Becca lifted a hand to her chest, he breath starting to come in shaky pants.

'Becca?' Chica asked, moving a little closer to the young woman. Concern radiated across her features as she reached out, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

Freddy was off his couch, kneeling in front of the night guard. He grasped her shoulders, putting just enough pressure on them to make her look up. Midnight met cerulean, and Freddy held her gaze.

'Come on, Becca. Just take a deep breath,' he coaxed, taking one himself. Caught up, the young woman copied his movements. 'That's it. Nice and deep. Let it out now. That's good. And another.'

Bonnie had moved to Becca's other side, watching on with concern.

It took several minutes, but Becca finally got her heart-rate back to normal. The weight had lifted enough so she didn't feel constrained. Leaning back into the paws/wings holding her up, her gaze dropped to the cushion beside her. 'Thanks,' she murmured, a blush making its way across her face.

Freddy gave her a comforting smile before drawing back. Chica was less inclined to move, but she too backed off.

'Are you alright? What was that? Do you need your medicine? Water? Should you be lying down?' she asked, mother hen mode fully in effect.

Becca looked up at her, a small smile curving her lips. It was just so sweet the way Chica was acting. 'No, no. I'm alright. It's nearly 1am though, so I'm going to need the medicine soon.'

'I'll get it,' bonnie declared, moving away from the couches and towards the doorway. 'Your stuff is in the office, right?'

'Yeah…' Becca responded.

Bonnie was already out of sight.

Becca continued to breath slowly, closing her eyes and settling back into the cushions. She could feel the tension leaving her body. It was actually happening a lot faster than normal. She didn't quite understand why though…

'Becca,' Freddy spoke up.

Opening her eyes, Becca found the band leader had settled back onto his original couch, but was as close to her as her could manage. There was apprehension in his blue eyes, causing the air to catch in her throat. He leaned forward, interlacing his paws, all the while keeping his gaze steady.

He continued, 'Do you want to tell us what happened there?'

'It…it was…a panic…attack…' she explained, still taking deep breaths between words. 'They sometimes…creep up…on me. Especially…after a…long day…'

Chica had gotten up off the couch, fiddling with something behind her. A moment later, she came back to the couches, holding a glass of water. She pushed into Becca's hands, giving her a stern glare.

Becca, not wanted to upset her, took her time drinking the whole glass. Passing it back, Becca found herself in complete control again.

'Thank you,' she said.

Chica nodded, smiling at her.

A shuffling at the door drew the attention of the three. Bonnie came in, carrying Becca's backpack. He was careful with it, carrying it in front of his body. He moved slowly, but crossed the room a lot quicker than Becca ever could.

'Here you go, Beks,' Bonnie stated, holding the pack out to her with a dramatic flair. 'One backpack, as requested.'

'Thanks Bonnie,' Becca said, accepting her pack. Opening it, she started to route around before what he had called her crossed her mind. 'Bonnie?'

'Yeah?' the bunny asked, looking up from his guitar as he settled once again.

Becca dropped the pack into her lap, her attention fixed on the male across from her. 'What…did you call me?' she asked, a steel tone presence apparent.

'Umm…' Bonnie stuttered, realising what he had actually called her. ' "Beks"?'

Becca narrowed her eyes at him. She watched him squirm for a few seconds. 'Don't call me that again please,' she requested, looking him dead in the eye.

Bonnie nodded rapidly. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Satisfied, Becca returned to digging through her things. Beside her, she could hear Chica snickering quietly at her band mate. Bonnie was grumbling, once again tuning his guitar. Freddy, however, was silent.

After a few moments, Becca's hand closed on a familiar case. She pulled it free, dropping the pack down onto the floor. She unzipped the case, taking in the contents. A half fill vile sat beside a full one in the foam case. A box of disposable needles sat in the cut out next to them. Above them was another vile, but that one was only to be used in an emergency. Thankfully, Becca had never had to use it. There was also several other supplies settled alongside them.

Lowering the case lid, she looked up to find all three band mates watching her closely. Even bonnie had set aside his guitar to watch. A wave on self consciousness overcame her. 'Ahh, I can…go elsewhere and do this…'

'no,' Freddy stated, holding up a paw to stop her. 'Jacob asked us to make sure you took this medicine. If you can't do it, one of us needs to know how to.' Both Chica and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

With a sighed 'Alright', Becca removed a new needle and the half used vile. Tipping the vile so it was facing downwards, she plunged the needle through the rubber stopper and drew out a little over 10ml. removing it, Becca pushed on the plunger until a small amount of liquid escaped the needle tip. Keeping a firm grip on it, Becca rolled her jeans up with her unoccupied hand, exposing her thigh. Without further-a-dew, she stabbed the needle down and pushed the plunger in.

'Ah! God damn it,' she cursed, using her free hand to find a small sterile fabric patch. Grasping it, she pressed it to the injection site, taking several moments to work through the pain.

'Becca, what can we do?' Chica demanded, watching in shock.

Breathing deeply, Becca pointed into the case. 'I need the paper tape. It should just be…'

'Got it.'

Two small strips were torn off and past to her.

'Thanks,' Becca said, taking them and securing the sides of the fabric patch. With a sigh of relief, she pulled a small needle disposal box out of her pack, pushed the used needle in, and rolled her jeans back down. Taking a moment, she went back to pulling her jeans back down.

'Are you alright, Becca?' Freddy asked.

Becca nodded. 'Yeah, I'm alright. But it doesn't get any easier.'

'And you have to do this every night?' bonnie asked.

Becca nodded.

Silence fell, stretching to the point of becoming uncomfortable. Finally, Becca cleared her throat and looked at each of the others.

'So, are you guys turning in now, or what?'

'Not tonight,' Bonnie responded, his tone becoming cheerful. 'The pizzeria is closed tomorrow. We decided to stay up and keep you company tonight.'

Becca smile. Cool.

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	6. Awkward

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. if you're new to this story, or you've come back for more; it's great to have you!_

 _( **turned to listen to the sounds of clanking** )_

 _So, someone asked me if this story was going to involve a Foxy/OC pairing. At the moment, I'm just fleshing out my au..._

 _( **checks Pirate's Cove. shivers at sight** )_

 _no...no. Foxy, you stay right there._

 _A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

The clock ticked past 2 am, and Becca glanced up from her sketchbook. Beside her on the couch was a small laptop, showing a feed from all the cameras in a patchwork pattern.

Freddy was wandering through the pizzeria, checking on the doors and windows. Chica was in the kitchen; she had been told that camera had only just be fixed, before it had apparently on transmitted audio. Bonnie was sitting on the stage, working on some new songs for the band.

And the last member…

Becca didn't fully enlarge the window, but she did look at the camera focused on the smaller stage. The curtain was mostly drawn, but she could just make out the shape of the fox moving about. Every now and then, a narrowed yellow eye would turn to glare at the camera before its owner went back to what they were doing.

Becca sighed.

After she had taken her medication, she and the band had made small talk. However, she had eventually asked about their fourth member.

'So, what's the deal with…umm…'

'Foxy?'

'Yeah.'

Freddy sighed. 'foxy hasn't performed for several years now. He used to have his own show, where he would enthral the children with tales of pirates and treasure. The children used to love him. And it would give us a chance to catch a breather.

'However, during one show, he paused in his story and attacked a parent in the crowd. He didn't die, but it scared so many of the children. None of them were willing to come anywhere near him.'

'We had to close down for a month afterwards,' Chica continued. 'When we reopened, none of the parents let the children anywhere near him. It was eventually decided that Foxy wouldn't have a show any more.'

'Yeah,' Bonnie but in. 'Now the fox spends his days either behind the curtain for Pirate's Cove, or back in the apartment.'

They had split off to do their own things a short while after that. Becca hadn't been inclined to move much further than the staff lounge. She felt safe in here. Though, after a while, she became bored enough to pull out her sketchbook.

She looked at the time at the bottom of the screen. 3:01am.

She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

She had always loved foxes. As a child growing up, she had seen them at the bottom of the garden while they scavenged for food. Becca had always gone out of her way to leave them some small bits of fresh meat and other things for them, and they in return had never ran from her. But this fox…

Becca looked down at her sketch. She hadn't meant to, but she had taken what little she had seen of Foxy and begun to draw him. She had him standing on the deck of a ship, a long pirate's coat billowing behind him. A large pirate's hat was perched on his head. There was a fierce look about him as he barked out orders, waving his hook around.

The image was half done. Well, at least the top half was. The bottom half was mostly line at the moment. It would probably take her the rest of the night to finish it.

She glanced at the screen again. Everything seemed…wait. Why was pirate cove open?

'You're a lousy guard, aren't you?'

Jumping with a small yelp, Becca whirled around to look over the couch.

Foxy leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyes narrowed on her. Becca almost gulped, a little un-nerved by that look. It reminded her too much of one that her father had often dished out when she had done something wrong.

'Foxy,' she greeted.

Foxy's eye narrowed slightly. He pushed himself off the frame. He moved past her, heading for the fridge. She got the distinct feeling she had been dismissed. Becca watched him out of the corner of her eye before turning back to her drawing.

Silence stretched out while Foxy did…whatever it was he was doing…and she kept on drawing.

Foxy stood up, backing out of the fridge, a cup of cold water in his paw. He closed the appliance before turning back to observe the girl. She couldn't have been out of the early twenties, based on what he had seen over the years. She had an odd way of sitting, almost curled in on herself. Foxy frowned. He remembered seeing something very similar with some of the children. But, he couldn't for the life of him remember what.

She seemed so intent on the book in front of her. Curious, he finished off his glass and crept up on her.

'What you got there?'

Becca again got a small fright, but it built as a paw shot past her shoulder to take a hold of her sketchbook.

'Hey!' she whipped around. 'Give that—'

She froze at the look on Foxy's face. All but his eyes had frozen, and they flicked back and forth across the image. He held the pad with a shaky paw, his hook coming up and tracing lightly over the top of the image.

Finally, his eyes flicked back to Becca's. there was…something in those eyes. Becca waited for him to day something.

Foxy finally handed the pad back, not breaking eye contact.

'It's good,' he said.

Becca blinked. That was the closest he had come to saying something nice to her. 'Thanks.'

Awkward silence stretched out between them for several moments.

Foxy broke first. 'Why did you take this job?' he asked.

Becca looked down, unable to meet his eyes. She didn't know these…being all that well yet. She wasn't sure if she could tell them what…

'I needed the money to keep moving,' she finally said, looking back up at him.

Foxy folded his arms. 'Headed home?'

'Yeah.' Something like that. 'Excuse me.'

Becca got her feet, scooting around the couch, and heading off to find a toilet. She dodged around Bonnie as he came in, muttering a greeting, and scooted out of sight.

Bonnie watched her go, before looking back at the fox. 'What was that all about?' he asked.

Foxy just continued to watch the door way. 'She's hiding something,' was all he said before heading off towards his cove.

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	7. A Fright

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. if you're new to this story, or you've come back for more; it's great to have you!_

 _(_ _ **checks Pirate's Cove. starts to panic**_ _)_

 _WHAT! Foxy, how the hell did you get out?_

 _( **slams hand down on the left door button. breaths hard as the pounding started** )_

 _Goddess-damned fox! why am I even including you in this fic? Get lost for a bit; I'm busy._

 _So, a big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art (_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation they have provided me._

 _If you're wondering where Goldie is, I have plans for him in this_ _pic._

 _Also, in this particular chapter, there will be a scene with Becca that some people might find disturbing. If any find this offensive or distasteful, I_ _apologise in advance. However, it is necessary for the progression of the story..._

 _(_ _ **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Three nights had passed since Becca had started this job. The band spent the last two nights resting in their apartment, though one of them did occasionally wander in to spend some time with her.

Bonnie was bound and determined to teach her the guitar. Though he was pushy, he never made her do anything she didn't' want to. Becca actually enjoyed his company; he reminded he of the big brother she never had. He joked around with her, and helped keep her awake while on shift.

Chica liked to make sure she was fed. When the chicken was in the pizzeria, she could frequently found in the kitchen making dough or pizza to freeze for the following day. Becca would often follow her in, and just sit and chat with her. Those talks often ended with Becca being stuffed with pizza and being reminded of a mother figure.

Freddy hadn't really stayed all that long with her. Becca though appreciated his presence when he was there. He was quiet, more often than not just sitting and offering silent company for the young woman.

After that first night, she had gone out of her way to avoid Foxy though. He seemed determined to talk to her, and Becca was equally determined to stay out of his way. In the last night, it had turned into a game of hide and seek, with Foxy using his senses, and Becca using the cameras.

Not tonight though.

Foxy had managed to corner her in the dining hall, up against the stage to Pirate's Cove. He loomed over her, a determined look on his face, as he backed her up into the wood. Becca looked around, searching for some way out of the situation. Foxy shattered that, lodging his hook on one side and his left paw on the other.

'Nowhere left to run, Girly,' Foxy growled, leaning in with a smirk on his muzzle.

Becca couldn't help but shake at those words. No, don't' say that…

'You're not going anywhere…'

Oh no. Please, not now.

'Now, you're going to…Girly?'

It started with the shaking. Becca knew what it meant. She had missed her time. The shakes started in her arms. They slowly moved up into her chest. She could feel them. They were getting worse. No. please, no.

She was falling. Her body was so heavy. But she was still jerking. Something restrained her. Soft fur. Something metal. Who?

'FREDDY! CHICA! BONNIE!

Not so loud. Her head hurts. Becca could feel limbs tensing. Her muscles were screaming. She was jerking more. Wait… why was the floor moving?

'Becca?'

'What happened, Foxy?'

who was talking? What did they want to know?

'Bonnie, get her kit.'

The spasms were getting worse. Please, make them stop.

'Got it!'

'Chica, take over for Foxy.

The paws were gone. Feathers replaced them.

'That's should be right.'

'Inject her.'

Something sharp in the thigh. Becca screamed. Her whole body locked up. Searing heat shot through her. The spasms died down. Becca felt her body relax. Oh, thank god. They…they…

Becca opened her eyes. All four beings knelt over her, staring down on her. Chica seemed close to a panic attack, Bonnie not that far behind. Foxy had concern written all over his face. And Freddy. Freddy had a mixture of concern and anger. Becca didn't quite understand that. What was he angry about?

It then clicked. Her shirt was pushed half-way up her torso. Her scars were on full display. There was a number of small one—barely visible—but the largest one that wrapped around her back to end on her stomach stood out like a neon sign.

Shame flowed through her body. Becca couldn't meet any of their eyes. Instead, she focused on the rolled-up leg of her pants.

Chica was the one that spoke first. 'Becca? Are you okay now?'

Still breathing hard, Becca could only nod.

'Come on, everyone. Let's move this into the lounge.'

…

Freddy wasn't angry. No, he had past that several minutes ago. Rage coursed through his system, causing his jaw to clench. He hadn't seen those kinds of marks before. They stretched across Becca's skin, marring what should have been a normal woman. She couldn't meet any of their eyes, tugging at her shirt down and tried to get up.

Watching her struggle propelled the lead band member into action. As Becca almost fell, Freddy scooped her up into his arms. The small 'eep' that escaped dispelled some of the rage, but not enough.

Cradling the young woman close, he set off towards the staff lounge. The others trotted along behind him. Becca was still shaking, so Freddy tightened his hold ever so slightly. She squeaked again, looking up at him. Looking down into those midnight eyes, Freddy could still see the slight pain she had been hiding all this time.

Coming into the room, Freddy headed straight to the couches. Looking back, he called out orders. 'Bonnie, go grab a pillow. Chica, can you get a water. Foxy, there should be some pain-killers in the med-cabinet above the stink.'

The others darted off to do as ordered. Freddy took the few steps necessary to reach the couches. Bonnie came rushing in, a large pillow clenched in hand. Freddy waited until it was situated on the couch before lowering Becca down into it. Judging by the size of the pillow, it was taken from one of their rooms.

Foxy and Chica both came back at the same time. Seeing the slight termer still running through her, Chica took the pain tablets and helped the human swallow them.

She sighed, and leaned back into the softness. Once all the rest had settled as well, Freddy sat beside the young human and looked her in the eye.

'Becca, you've got some explaining to do.'

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	8. The Truth Comes Out

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _Hi everyone. if you're new to this story, or you've come back for more; it's great to have you!_

 _( **tries really hard not to listen to the random creaking from down the hall**_ _)_

 _So, I'm going to go ahead and apologise for this chapter right now. I'm sorry if I'm offending anyone with it. This is just what my twisted imagination came up with, and I simply wrote it down. I'm not saying this actually happens or anything..._

 _( **pauses to listen to some shuffling** )_

 _Anyway, if you chose to stop reading after this chapter, I won't hold it against you. I am coming close to finishing it, so if you hang around, it won't be too far away. Please, no flames. I'm a very bad self-critic as it is. I don't need more of it._

 _A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art (_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation they have provided me._

 _(_ _ **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

'…You've got some explaining to do.'

Becca looked up from her place against the pillow. It was more like a beanbag to her. She looked around. Chica and Bonnie sat on the same couch. Foxy had one all to himself. And Freddy sat beside her, his bulk taking up a fair amount of the couch. But she didn't fell crowded.

Instead, she felt…safe.

With a sigh, Becca drew her knees up to her chest. She felt like she was five years old again, hiding from her parent when she had broken that vase. She leaned back against the pillow, gathering her thoughts before looking up.

'What do you want to know?' she asked, her voice rather small.

Foxy leaned forward. 'Where did ya get your scars?'

Bonnie's head flopped forward with a groan, and Chica picked up and threw a screwed-up napkin at the fox. Becca couldn't help but chuckle at him.

Freddy kept her attention on the young human beside him, ignoring the squabbling on the other couches. 'Just tell us how we got them, Becca. Take your time.'

She nodded, her gaze dropping back to her knees.

'My boyfriend…he was…' Becca struggled. Self-conscious, one of her hands drifted down to the big scar to trace the edge.

Chica leaned forward. Becca had been set in the corner of the couch that was closest to the next one. That meant that was less space between the two of them. The chicken rubbed small circles into the girl's shoulder, causing a slight flinch and for her to look up.

'Take a deep breath,' Chica instructed, taking a deep breath herself for Becca to copy. 'Now, start at the beginning.'

Becca nodded.

'Well, I met this guy...it was at one of the clubs my friends wanted to check out. He got involved when this idiot wouldn't take no for an answer. Over the next couple of weeks, we met up several times, going out for coffee or just out and about our hometown.

'That year, on my birthday, he asked me to move in with him. both my parents had passed, and he had been there for me through the whole process. I said yes. He helped me through the process of selling my parents' home and moving everything in with him.'

Becca took a breath; her gaze had dropped back down to her knees. Tears burned at the back of her eyes, causing her to swipe at them.

'It started off small. At first, he would just scold me for things I hadn't done. He would shout at me for random things. He forgot when we were going to meet up, and he would blame me when he finally realised.

'The first time he…hit me, he…used a belt. I…I don't remember what…set him off…but…all I remember was…was…'

She couldn't. Pain enveloped her chest. The tears came forth. It was too much.

Becca broke down.

The sobs came forth, shaking her whole body. Unable to face the others as her defences crumbled, Becca buried herself against her legs. Her fingers, clutched onto her calves, dug her nails in just shy of puncturing the skin. She tried to stop, but the pain and the tears just kept coming.

Something furry wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her into something warm, furry and soft. Instinctively, Becca turned into it. She moved just how she would have as a child. Her fingers latched on to the fur; not pulling, merely holding. A deep rumble caused her to relax a little more.

The sobs turning into hiccups, and Becca managed to take several deep breaths before pulling back. Embarrassment flushed across her cheeks. Freddy had tucked her into his side, Bonnie and Chica crouched beside her. And behind them, Foxy had come to his feet, ears pulled back, and mixture of anger and worry painted across his face.

Completely embarrassed at this point, Becca pulled back as much as she could and swiped at her eyes. 'Goddess, I sound so pathetic,' she grumbled, a small mocking laugh escaping her.

No one responded to that.

When she didn't look back up at them, Becca felt a finger under her chin. She resisted, but let her head be manipulated. Freddy was looking down at her, blue eyes glowing with something she couldn't identify, but hadn't seen in a long time. His gaze was soft, comforting. Just like her dads had been.

'Becca, never be ashamed to cry,' he murmured, that deep rumble still present. If anything, Becca felt safer. 'You've been through more than most. There's nothing wrong with letting it out.'

Becca blinked up at him.

Chica butted in, taking one her hands and rubbing her knuckles. 'You're safe now though, Fledgling. He can't get to you now.'

'Did you report him?' Bonnie asked, crouched down in front of the young woman. 'Was he put away for what he did?'

Becca looked down. 'I didn't…'

'Why not?'

She shook her head, words catching in her throat.

Freddy squeezed her shoulder, shooting a glare at Bonnie at the same time. 'It's alright, Becca.'

Becca jolted when another paw settled on her left shoulder. Looking up, she looked at Bonnie. No, he was still kneeling in front of her. She glanced back over her shoulder.

Foxy looked down at her. His golden eyes had softened, and he was rubbing small circles into her shoulder with his thumb. The tip of his claw sent small tingles through her system as it pricked against her skin.

The silence was a comfort, and Becca shot him a small smile.

'Becca,' Freddy called, drawing her attention back to him. 'I think that's enough for one night. You need to get some rest.'

Becca frowned. 'But, I can't go back to the motel. I'll get…'

Freddy shook his head. 'You won't have to go back there.'

'But—wow!'

Becca squeaked as Freddy gathered her up. The others shifted backwards as he stood to give him space, the young woman gathered to his chest. At a nod, Bonnie dashed off towards the office. The others trailed after Freddy as he headed deeper into the restaurant.

After a few moments, they came to a door Becca hadn't noticed before. Chica scooted past Freddy and opened the door for them. Freddy nodded to her, taking both of them into the dark interior.

Before Becca's eyes could adjust, Freddy was shuffling into a bedroom. Balancing her with one arm, the bear pulled down the sheets and gently placed her onto the mattress. Becca didn't get to protest as the blankets were pulled up over her.

'You just get some rest, little one,' Freddy murmured, turning the lights right down to leave the room enveloped in a soft golden glow.

Becca yawned, snuggling down. It was better not to argue, this time at least. 'Thanks, Papa Bear,' she murmured, sleep quickly overtaking her.

There was a pause before her shoulder was given a gentle squeeze. With a small hum, Becca slipped into Morpheus's embrace.

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you made it through the chapter. I'll have the next one up soon._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	9. Converstations

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. I'M SORRY!_

 _I've been having issues with my browser, and have only now gotten it to work. ( **glances at both doors** )_

 _( **loud banging sounds** )_

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Freddy closed the door to his room, shock still coiling through his system. Becca's last words before she slipped into sleep had surprised him, but also brought a small warmth to his heart. None of the children they entertained had ever called him Papa Bear. But then, Becca was the first any of them had allowed this close to them.

Coming out his musing, Freddy headed into the living room. The apartment was about half the size of the restaurant, large enough for the four of them to live comfortably. There was a fifth bedroom, but it had been closed off since…

Shaking off the dark thoughts Freddy looked around. Foxy and Bonnie were already there, pointedly ignoring each other. Chica was absent, but Freddy picked up the distinct sounds of her rattling about the kitchen.

Freddy cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the two males. Bonnie sat up a little, while Foxy merely met his gaze, acknowledging his presence. Chica bustled into the room, caring a tray loaded with four coffees, and a bottle of well-aged whiskey.

At the sight of this, Foxy arched an eyebrow at the chicken.

Catching the gesture, Chica shrugged. 'Seemed like it was appropriate,' she explained.

Foxy nodded, look the bottle, and added a generous dose to his coffee. Bonnie hesitated, but took the bottle from the fox and added it to his own.

Everyone took a fortifying sip of their doctored/straight coffee before the conversation started.

'Where is Becca,' Chica asked, looking to Freddy.

Freddy looked at all of them one by one as he answered. 'She's in my room. It must have taken a lot out of her; poor girl fell right to sleep.' He neglected to mention the nickname she had given him.

Chica shook her head. 'The poor fledgling…' she murmured.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy all exchanged looks, silent amusement passing between the three males. They knew what that term meant with Chica. Becca was going to be taken under the chicken's wing now. The smot…mothering was going to be amusing.

The sombre mood returned, however, and the four of them returned to the problem at hand.

'I've never seen scars like that before,' Bonnie muttered into his cup, his eyes downcast. He looked up at the others. 'Who could do something like that?'

Foxy snarled, causing the others to look at him. 'Some people are just born monsters,' he stated. 'Becca just had the bad luck of running into one.'

Bonnie blinked at the fox. 'I didn't think you knew her name, Foxy,' he teased.

Foxy frowned, and growled softly. There wasn't any real bite to it; it was just a warning. Bonnie hissed back. Chica shook her head, used to those two and their antics.

Frowning, Freddy didn't really take notice of the other two. His thoughts were on the young human currently asleep in his room.

'We have to take her in.'

Foxy and Bonnie—having gotten into a start of a shoving match—stopped and looked at Freddy. Chica turned to her band mate, a small frown marring her face.

Freddy looked at each one of them.

'We know that Becca doesn't have any family—it's in her file, Chica—and she's currently living in a motel. What if this guy comes after her while she's sleeping during the day?'

Foxy snarled, Bonnie and Chica growling right behind him.

'Exactly. If Becca is living with us, then she'll be safe.'

'But where will she stay?' Chica pointed out. 'She can't stay in your room, Freddy.'

'She can move into the Goldie's old room.'

The others all stared at the bear, the same thought crossing all their minds: 'Is he for real?'

'Goldie's room?'

Freddy looked at Bonnie, nodding. 'Yes.'

Chica backed up her friend. 'Are you sure Freddy? If Goldie ever comes back…'

Freddy shook his head. 'We'll deal with it when the time comes.' He glanced over at Foxy. 'Foxy, your thoughts?'

Foxy had been thinking, his arms folded and jaw resting against his chest. Hearing his name, he looked up to meet Freddy's gaze. His eyes were narrowed, but his voice was clear. 'I think we should take the risk. We'll all sleep a lot better knowing Becca is safe here with us.'

Freddy nodded. The choice was made.

Now, they just had to get Jacob and Becca to agree.

…

Replace me, will they?

Think that a lowly little girl is good enough, do they?

I'll show them.

…

Scott Blake finished off the latest bottle of scotch. The bitch had been gone for two months. He had come home after work that day, he had expected the skank to be there, cooking his dinner like any other night. He had spent the day, fantasising about what he was going to do next.

Instead, he came home to an empty house.

All her things were gone. The bitch had raided his money stash; the entire seven hundred dollars had vanished with. All that she had left were the photos of them at the beginning.

Pounding at his front door drew Scott from his musing. Grumbling about incompetent bastards, he struggled to his feet, staggering down the hall to the front door. The pounding became louder.

'Alright, alright; hold your horses,' Scott grumbled. Reaching the door, he removed the dead bolts and wrenched the wooden panel open. 'What ya want?'

A dark shadow loomed over him. He couldn't make them out, just that they were much bigger than him. In the faded light, Scott could make out some kind of top hat atop their head.

'Good evening, my good sir,' the shadow greeted. 'If I could have a moment of your time—'

'I'm not interested in anything you're selling,' Scott interrupted, starting to close the door. 'Now, piss off.'

'Even if I can offer you the one thing you want?'

Scott paused. 'You don't' know what I want.'

The figure grinned. Scott was sure it was just a trick of the light, but he thought he saw sharp white teeth and glowing white eyes.

'Your wayward "girlfriend"?'

Scott froze, then opened his door fully. 'Let's talk.'

'Excellent choice.'

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	10. Decisions Made

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _I'm going to apologise for the last chapter here. I didn't write it to offend anyone. This is what my imagination came up with, and it wouldn't go away. ( **she flips the camera quickly. growling comes from down the corridor** ) **  
**_

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Becca was slowly pulled from her dreams. She couldn't place what had drawn her back to the waking world, but she did know it was persistent. Grumbling like any young person when rousted from their rest, she shifted, and took a swing at the source of the annoyance. What she wasn't expecting was for her hand to meet fur and a wet nose.

'Ow! Bloody hell, what was that for?'

The voice was the final trigger that snapped Becca back to the waking world. She jolted upright, looking around her.

She was in some kind of bedroom. The bed she was in was huge. Everything in the room was huge; at least, compared to her it was. There were set of bookcases, a tallboy, a desk beneath the window. And there was a top hat over on top of a desk, leading Becca to believe that she was in Freddy's room.

Turning to the source of the sound which had woke her. Kneeling beside the bed, his nose clutched in his paws, was Bonnie. Tears pooled beneath his eyes, red pupils locked on her. Guilt built in her chest, and Bonnie's whine wasn't helping any.

'Oh, Bonnie. I'm so sorry,' Becca apologised, her hands clasped above her mouth.

The bunny massaged his nose tenderly. He winced when it stung at every touch. Gritting his teeth, Bonnie turned his attention to the young woman. 'Damn girl, you pack one hell of a punch.'

Becca glanced down, a blush reddening her cheeks.

Bonnie got up off the floor, setting down on the edge of the bed. 'Feeling any better?'

Bonnie ran a hand up and down the opposite arm, a wave of shyness overtaking her. She tried to look at anything but Bonnie, but then everything in here belonged to Freddy. So, her eyes fell to her lap, plucking warily at the bedspread. She nodded slowly.

Bonnie frowned, reaching over and taking her hand, drawing the younger's attention. 'Becca, come on. Tell me what's wrong.'

She shook her head, her gaze dropping off to the side. She couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

A sigh, and Bonnie pulled back. He moved his hand to her shoulder, the grip gentle and warm. A soft squeeze had Becca looking up at him. Bonnie's red eyes were warm. There was a comfort in them Becca hadn't seen in a long time.

'Come on, Missy,' Bonnie coaxed. 'We need to discuss something with you.'

Bonnie got up off the bed, pulling the sheets down off her body. A brief moment of embarrassed panic overtook her before Becca realised she was fully clothed. The blush refused to leave her cheeks however. She glanced up. Bonnie was watching her, a teasing smirk on his face.

'Shut up,' Becca grumbled.

Bonnie's smirk grew. 'I didn't say anything.'

Becca stood, driving her elbow teasingly into his gut. She grinned at the soft 'ohm!' that escaped him.

'Smart arse.'

…

Bonnie dragged Becca out onto the main living room by her arm. She stumbled, barely able to keep up with the hyper bunny. As he hauled her over towards the couches, Becca's foot caught on the edge of the rug. Her hand was ripped from Bonnie's grip. Becca yelped as she fell forwards, arms cartwheeling, trying to keep herself upright.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact with the ground to come. But nothing happened.

A pair of arms wrapped around her. The thing was, they weren't Freddy's strong thick arms. They were thin, wiry, and one of them ended in a hook. Becca's eyes snapped open as those arms shifted, lifting her from her position mid-fall and gently depositing her on the couch.

Looking up, Becca's eyes met Foxy's amber ones. It held for a moment. Then the fox pulled back, was across the room and seated on the far couch. The scowl was back in place, but was less fierce than it was before.

Becca looked down briefly, confused about the fox's action. But that could wait for the moment.

Soft feathers brushed against her left side as Chica enveloped her in a hug. 'Are you feeling better, Fledgling?' she asked, drawing her in against her side.

Normally not one to cuddle, Becca allowed herself to settle against the mother hen…she mentally snorted at that. Still, she felt safe in Chica's embrace. She closed her eyes briefly, before looking up into her amethyst eyes.

'Yeah, Chica. I'm feeling a lot better.'

The chicken didn't seem quite convinced, but pulled her a little closer. Warmth radiated out of her, soothing Becca's soul.

Bonnie was being reprimanded by Freddy, while Foxy had turned his glare at the band member. The bunny had slouched in on himself. His ears had drooped over his face, and unshed tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Becca's heart went out to him, but even shifting the slightest had Chica's embrace tightening the slightest before relaxing.

Freddy turned his attention back towards the young human. 'Becca, we need to discuss something with you.'

Becca sat up as best she could; Chica refused to let her move too far. She focused on Freddy, leaning slightly with her hands clasped in front of her.

'Considering what you told us earlier,' Freddy started, holding up a paw when Becca flinched and opened her mouth. He continued on when the younger didn't say anything, 'we're all concerned for you. None of us want to leave you helpless when we can help. We've been talking and we've decided—'

'You're going to move in with us!' Bonnie jumped in, flinging his arms wide. Freddy shot Bonnie an annoyed look while Foxy face palmed. The bunny looked over at the two of them, confusion painted across his face as looked at the other two males. 'What?'

Becca looked around at all of them. 'You…you guys…really?'

Chica realised the oncoming panic attack and pulled Becca closer to her body. She hummed softly, rubbed Becca's shoulder. Becca's posture relaxed back into Chica's body, snuggling into the chicken's body.

The boys stopped glaring at each other, and looked over at her. Becca looked back at them, her eyes at half-mast. Chica stopped her humming, and also looked at all of the boys. She frowned at them, shaking her head at them.

Becca finally found her voice. 'You…really want me…to move in?' she asked. There was a small hopeful tone in it that had all of the band members' hearts break a little. She sounded so small. Like a child…

'Of course we want you to move in!' Bonnie exclaimed, looking at her shocked.

Freddy nodded. 'We've got room for one more person.'

Foxy grunted, drawing her attention. 'I could use another sane person around here,' he grumbled, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Becca looked at each of them in turn, assessing each of them. Looking down at her hands, she sighed. 'she couldn't keep running for much longer. And she did feel safe here. But, did she dare…

Looking up again, she looked at each of them in turn. 'If all of you really want me around…'

There wasn't much more to say, as Chica drew into a tight hug. The males were all smiling as well.

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	11. Moving Day

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _I'm going to apologise for the last chapter here. I didn't write it to offend anyone. This is what my imagination came up with, and it wouldn't go away. ( **she flips the camera quickly. growling comes from down the corridor** ) **  
**_

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

'This is where you've been staying?'

Becca looked up at Foxy. He was staring at her motel's door in disbelief. Self-conscious, she looked down, one hand rubbing at the back of her head. She looked back at the door, her voice rather small. 'It's all I could afford at the time.'

A paw landed on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. 'Don't mind the fox, Becca. he didn't have a coffee this morning.'

A giggle escaped her. She looked up at Bonnie, wondering at Freddy's thinking. He had sent the two males with her to help pack up anything she needed. The trip over had been a headache for Becca; the boys had been in the back of the truck, bickering the whole way over.

At least Mr Smaz had been understanding about the whole situation…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _'Jason, do you have a moment?'_

 _Freddy had brought the owner back into the apartment. Becca had watched the surprise spread across his face upon seeing her. she gave him a small wave from her position on the couch, pulled up against Bonnie's side._

 _'What's going on?' Mr smaz had asked._

 _Chica jumped right in, barrelling over whatever Freddy was going to say. 'We want to move Becca in with us. Can she? Please? We'll take good care of her. She'll still be able to work the night shift…'_

 _'Wow, hold your horses, Chica.' Mr smaz held up his hands, trying hard to ignore the puppy eyes she was sending his way. 'What the hell is going on?'_

 _Freddy explained the situation to him. to Becca's relief, what exactly had happened to her wasn't revealed. They told Mr Smaz just enough to convince him that she needed to stay with them. The way Bonnie was holding her, and the glare that Foxy was sending his way also helped convince Mr smaz of that._

 _'Alright, alright. She can stay. Becca, you can take the truck to get your stuff. Somehow I don't think they're going to let you out of their sight.'_

 ** _End Flashback_**

Looking back at the two males, Becca couldn't help but shake her head. Bonnie and Foxy were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the truck. They had barely fit in the back of Mr Smaz's truck, as large as it was. Turning back to the door, she unlocked the door and headed inside.

The room as dimly lit. Becca didn't bother to turn on the light. Aside from her backpack—which was back at the restaurant—there was only her overnighter, which she had stuffed when she had ran. She didn't really have any toiletries other than her toothbrush and toothpaste.

She moved quickly to the bathroom, gathering them up.

'Becca?'

She turned, finding Foxy standing behind him. In his good paw was her overnighter. His yellow eyes glowed, casting an eerie light off the bathroom tiles. Something inside Becca tightened, and her heart skipped a beat. Foxy looked so…she couldn't put her finger on it. But whatever it was, was definitely affecting her.

'Is this all you've got?' he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

Her mouth was dry. All she could do was nod her head.

Foxy took a step forward, his gaze dropping. He transferred the bag to his hook, his had playing with the tip. It was such an odd gesture from him. he looked up at him, his ears pulled back.

'Look,' he started, taking another step forward. In the small space of the bathroom, it brought him right up to her. Becca took half a step back, looking up at him. 'I want…to…apologise for what happened last night. I…I went too far. I shouldn't have pushed you like that.'

'Foxy—'

'No, Lass. Let me finish.' Foxy took a deep breath. 'I would understand if you don't…don't want to…to…'

Becca reached out, wrapping her fingers around his paw. Foxy's eyes jerked up to meet hers. His paw curled around her fingers. She met his gaze, her eyes soft and warm. she gave him a small smile.

'Foxy, did you mean to hurt me?'

'What? No, of course not. I could never—'

'Then you have nothing to apologise for.' Becca gave his paw a squeeze, reaffirming her words.

Foxy looked off to the side, frowning. 'But, I made you have a seizure.'

'Foxy.' Becca brought her other hand up. Placing two fingers under his muzzle, she turned him back to face her. He didn't resist, but didn't meet her eyes. 'That seizure was coming. You had nothing to do with what happened. If anything…you save me life.'

His eyes widened and he looked at her. with a small smile, Becca leaned up on tip-toe. Foxy took a step back, but didn't move too much further. Becca kept an eye on him as she gently kissed the side of his muzzle.

Foxy stiffened, watching her with wide eyes.

Becca, realising that she may have crossed a line, dropped back down onto her feet and letting go of him. 'Sorry…' she murmured.

Before she could slip past him, Foxy caught hold of her. She looked back up at him. Foxy's eyes were warm, and half lidded. He gave a small purr as he drew Becca back to him. She put her hands up, stopping herself from being fully pulled against him. Foxy dropped her overnighter, and gently pressed the side of his hook against her face.

'Nothing to be sorry about,' he murmured, before leaning in and returning the kiss.

Becca stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into it. Closing her eyes, she started to kiss back.

'Am I interrupting something?'

Becca jerked back, gasping. Bonnie stood in the doorway, arms folded and a smirk on his face. His eyes were narrowed on Foxy, but they didn't have any hostility in them. Becca groaned, burying her face in Foxy's chest. The former pirate tightened his grip, glaring back at the band member.

Foxy growled. 'You have a problem?'

'Nope. It's just good to see you being yourself again.' Bonnie shook his head, a smirk on his lips. 'But you do know you'll have to tell Freddy and Chica, right?'

Becca couldn't help but giggle as she felt Foxy stiffen. She pulled back to look up at him. under the fur on his face, his skin had paled.

'Come on, you two,' Becca pulled out of the warm embrace, leaning over to grab the overnighter. 'Let's get back. Chica's probably freaking out right now.'

There was chuckling from Bonnie, and Foxy grumbled, following along behind her.

As they left, Becca locking up behind them, she looked towards the main road. She blinked, frowning as she stared. No, she was seeing things.

That couldn't have been Scott.

…

 _Don't worry, little girl._

 _It will all be over soon._

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_

 _Review and Favourite!_


	12. The Coming Storm

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _You know what? Let's just get on with it. **  
**_

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _( **light goes out** )_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

'…just be aware; if you break her heart, I'll put you in a coma.'

Freddy had been reading in the lounge, a cup of coffee sitting on the table beside him. Chica was behind him, rattling around in their kitchen. Both of them paused what they were doing to look back at the main entrance. Bonnie and Foxy came through the entrance, Foxy carrying a small overnight bag.

The two were arguing; that was nothing new. It was the subject, though, that caught the two mature band member's attention.

Foxy jabbed his hook at Bonnie. 'I've no intention to break her heart,' Foxy snapped. 'she's just as important to me as—'

'What are you two arguing about?' Chica demanded, crossing her wings over her chest.

Both males paused, taking in the room before them. Bonnie had a small grin forming on his muzzle. Foxy, on the other hand, had frozen in place. Becca came in from behind them, shaking her head while rubbing at her forehead. Sidestepping the two males, she looked at them, rolling her eyes before heading over to the kitchen area.

'Well?' Chica demanded, glaring at the males.

Bonnie looked at Foxy, his grin turning into smirk as Foxy glared right back. 'Foxy's got a crush on Becca,' the bunny stated, ignoring Foxy's throat-slashing gesture. 'They shared a moment before.'

Chica blinked, and Freddy sat upright. Both turned to the human. Not meeting any of their eyes, Becca focused on the glass of water she started to drink. The blush spreading across her cheeks, however, told a different story. She glanced at them, before looking away.

Freddy turned slowly to focus on the fox member of the family. Foxy crossed his arm, turning his glare onto the rest of them. As his eyes moved over Becca, the glare softened into a gentle look. But then the amber eyes met his, and the defences were back up.

Getting to his feet, Freddy approached Becca. She refused to look at him, right up until he caught her chin. A slight moment of resist gave way to their eyes meeting. Freddy's eyes projected a question, and the young humans sent back her answer.

 _Are you sure?_

 _I'm not, but I'm willing to try._

Nodding, Freddy turned back to Foxy. Folding his arms across his chest, he motioned for the fox to approach them. Watching as the fox slunk over to them, Freddy kept his gaze steady. He had seen the same behaviour before in small children; specifically, when they had been caught doing something wrong.

Foxy stood beside him, warily watching his leader of the group. Rather than lash out at him, Freddy reached out. Foxy flinched, fully expecting to be cuffed over the back of the head. Instead, those paws gripped his shoulder in a tight grip. Blinking, Foxy looked up.

'Foxy, why don't you take Becca down to her room?' he requested. Foxy nodded, and went to pull away. Freddy, however, stopped him. Leaning in, the bear whispered into the fox's ear low enough so the others wouldn't hear. 'If you break her heart, I'll break your back. We clear, Foxy?'

Gulping, Foxy nodded.

Freddy pulled back, a smile firmly in place. 'Good lad.'

Skirting round the bear, Foxy took Becca by the hand and lead her down the hall. He didn't look back, fully aware that Chica was glaring holes into his back.

Becca looked back. 'What was that about?'

'It was nothing,' Foxy assured her. 'Just Freddy being a good father.'

Blinking, Becca shrugged. Picking up her pace to come level with the fox, she squeezed his paw. Foxy looked down at her, offered a small smile and squeezed back. Tugging her closer, he let go of her hand to pull her in. He tucked her under his shoulder, wrapping his good arm around Becca shoulder to hold her close.

'Are you okay with this?' he asked, looking down on her.

Becca looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled, and she snuggled closer. The warmth coming off her was rather pleasant. Foxy, in response, pulled her closer.

'Foxy, if fi wasn't sure, then I would have kissed you earlier.' She wrapped her own arm around his waist, giving him a squeeze.

Foxy grinned. The two of them continued to walk until they reached the end of the hall. Before them, a door that Foxy hadn't seen open in a long time stood open. He stepped forward, letting go of the young girl, to step forward and open the door wider for her. He bowed, gesturing her through the portal.

Her smile widening, Becca bowed back and stepped past him.

The room was set up almost identically to Freddy's. A large bed, wardrobe, deck, chair and window greeted her. A blank canvas, waiting for her to make it her own. Becca spun round, taking it all in. This was going to be her home.

The joy that followed through her was addictive.

'Happy?' Foxy asked from the door way.

Spinning back to him, Becca launched herself at him for a hug. 'Happy? This is more than I ever dreamed of!' She tightened him hug, before leaning up for a kiss. 'Thank you.'

Foxy pulled her in close and returned the kiss. Never had he felt so love, not since he had performed for the kids. 'It was nothing,' he muttered. His hook moved along her spine, imitating a hand rubbing her back in comfort.

Pulling back, Foxy gave her one last kiss. 'I'll let you settle in,' he murmured, backing out of the room. Taking hold of the door, he blew her a kiss. 'See you later.'

Becca waved, the smile never leaving her face as she was left on her own. Laughing, she turned towards the bed and her bag. Might as well make a start on making this her room.

She didn't hear the movement behind her, but she did freeze when a hand was clamped over her mouth. She didn't get to struggle; her arms were pinned to her side, and her body was pulled back against someone body. Becca's blood froze in her veins as a voice whispered in her ear. A voice she hoped never to hear again.

'Did you really think…I wouldn't find you?'

A sharp pain to the back of her head, and the world went black.

* * *

 _( **clock ticks over to 6am** )_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _( **tinkling music box chime** )_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_


	13. The Storm Breaks

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _You know what? Let's just get on with it._

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _(_ _ **light goes out**_ _)_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Foxy entered into the lounge. He couldn't shake the smile from his muzzle. For the first time in forever, he was feeling more like his old self. Hell, if he was still in his pirate persona, Foxy was pretty sure he could take on old Red Beard himself and come out victorious.

Stopping, he looked up. Standing before him, her wings crossed, was Chica. Her glare could have burnt a pizza to a cinder at twenty paces. What it was doing to him was rather uncomfortable.

Before she could open her beak, Foxy held up a paw. 'If you're going to threaten me, Chica, you're wasting your breath. Freddy already beat you to it.'

From his seat on the couch, Bonnie snickered behind his new comic. 'I told you so…' he sang out.

Foxy whirled on him, grabbing hold of a pillow, and set it flying. Bonnie dodged it with ease, laughing the whole time. The fox growled, fully prepared to turn this into a full-scale war, but the appearance of yellow feathers in his vision gave him pause.

'Before you two start WWIII,' Chica said, looking from one to another. 'Can we sit down and have a civil conversation?'

Foxy leaned around Chica. The bunny met his gaze. Both of them looked back at Chica, who was looking back and forth between them. Shaking their heads, they answered at the same time.

'Nah.'

Before it could escalate, Freddy walked in rubbing his face. He looked up, taking stock of the situation, then turned towards the coffee machine. They could hear the old bear grumbling. Chica, realising there was no stopping the two males when they wanted to fight, headed over to the band leader. Both of them ignored the sounds of combat coming from the couches, instead focusing on the much-needed caffeine.

'How do you think Becca's settling in?' Chica asked, already going over her mental list of cakes she could bake for the young girl. 'Are we going to have a party for her?'

Freddy smiled at the chicken's enthusiasm. 'You're going to have to ask Becca that, Chica.'

Chica huffed. 'Well, I guess I can wait until she's done—'

'I wouldn't wait that long.'

The atmosphere froze over. Freddy surged to his feet. Chica spun around in her chair. Foxy and Bonnie stopped their pillow fight. All their eyes turned to the door leading to the restaurant. Standing there, leaning on a cane, was Goldie. The older bear's golden fur was filthy, the purple hat and bowtie ragged. Standing as tall as Freddy, Goldie cut an imposing figure. Sharp golden eyes watched them all, a smirk on his face.

'Goldie,' Freddy growled, taking a threatening step the table.

Goldie turned towards the other bear. 'Freddy,' his tone filled with false joy. 'How has my little brother been?'

Chica stood, backing up her band mate. 'Get out of here, Goldie,' she growled. 'You're not welcome here.'

Bonnie and Foxy said nothing; both males growled and moved to join their friends.

'Ah ah ah,' Goldie tutted, staring them down. 'Shouldn't you be more worried about your new family member?'

All of them froze.

'Becca?' Bonnie call out down the hall.

Goldie shook his head. 'I'm afraid she's not going to answer you.'

'What did you do to her?' Freddy growled.

'Me? Nothing.' The smirk on his face turned into a dark smile. 'Her former boyfriend, however…'

Foxy's heart stopped.

'Better hurry up and find her. From what I heard, he's got some…interesting…plans for her.'

Freddy took another step towards him. 'Where is she?'

Goldie paused, thinking it over. Foxy watched him, his limbs trembling. How he wanted to take off, find the little human and just take her away. It was on par with the need to rip her ex a new one.

The golden bear finally shrugged. 'Why not? It's not like you'll get to her in time. She's where all of this began.'

What? Foxy paused, then it clicked. The motel. It was the first place she had known when she arrived in town.

Looking at each other, the whole band took off out the door. It wasn't worth fighting with Goldie at the moment. Becca was their first priority. Dealing with the traitorous bear could wait for now.

Coming out into the main restaurant, the band paused. They looked at each other.

'What are we going to do?' Chica questioned, worrying the edge of her bib. Her eyes had darkened to a deep magenta with worry, a hint of fury evident beneath it all. Her winged hands grasped at each other, rotating around each other.

Freddy growled, his eyes focused on the door through which they had come. The others watched him, all in various states of worry. Freddy's eyes narrowed his eyes, determination and righteous anger flowing through him. No one hurt his family. No one; not even his own brother.

Turning to the others, he began barking orders. 'Bonnie, Chica: keep an eye on the restaurant and Goldie. Don't let him do too much damage, but don't let him hurt either of you.'

Next, he turned to Foxy.

'You're with me, Foxy. We're going to get our girl back.'

Bonnie frowned; he wouldn't normally be this worried, but he didn't like how this was happening. 'Freddy, shouldn't you be the one here keeping an eye on Goldie?' he asked.

Freddy looked at him, his eyes softening. 'Normally yes, Bonnie. But I trust you both to be able to do this. Plus,' here he paused, taking another look at Foxy, 'I might be the only one to stop Foxy from killing this ex of Becca's.'

Nodding, the group broke up. Chica and Bonnie moved to the less used areas of the restaurant. They would both be safe there, and Goldie wouldn't be able to notice them so easily.

Foxy and Freddy slipped out through the kitchen door. As the two large band mates moved off into the night, Foxy glanced at Freddy from the corner of his eye. 'Freddy?'

'Yeah?'

'What am I to do if you go after Becca's ex?'

Freddy turned to look at him. Foxy was slightly taken aback from the sight. Freddy's normally bright blue eyes had vanished. Replacing them was a plain of black, a small white pupil the only thing being visible. The sight of the _rage_ was a shocking thing to the fox.

'Then you get Becca and run.'

* * *

 _(_ _ **clock ticks over to 6am**_ _)_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _(_ _ **tinkling music box chime**_ _)_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_


	14. Blood and Vengeance

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _You know what? Let's just get on with it._

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _(_ _ **light goes out**_ _)_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Becca was floating. Or at least, that how she would have felt. The pain emanating from her wrists told otherwise. Something hot and sticky was running across her skin. She was pretty sure it was her own blood. Her head throbs. The pain behind her eyes was growing steadily. Her heart pounded. She could barely breath.

What the hell happened?

Movement to the side of her caught her attention. Heavy steps, but not those of her friends. She could hear the person's heavy breathing. The smell of thick scotch assaulted her nose. And…that cheap cologne.

Oh no.

Please, not him…

'Rise and shine, Rebecca.'

Normally, the mere mention of her full first name would be enough to send her into a rage. But now, she clamped down on that reaction. With her eyes closed, and her body hanging limp, she still appeared to be asleep. Slowing her breathing, Becca forced herself to relax as best she could. She just need to…

A scream escaped her lips as pain erupted from her sides. Her eyes flashed open, and her gaze flicked down over her body. A knife was being pulled back, painted red with her blood. From experience, she could tell it was only a shallow cut. Still hurt like a bitch though.

Panting, Becca looked up. Standing before her, smirk firmly in place and knife clutched in his hand, was Scott. He was thinner than the last time she had seen him. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, making the pale green orbs stand out. His smirk turned into a sadistic smile as their gazes met.

'Did you miss me, Rebecca?' he asked, taking a step forward.

His free hand, stained with her blood, reached up and creased her cheek. She hissed, pulling her skin free from his grasp. He dropped his hand, but that smile stayed firmly in place. He started to circle her. as he vanished from her sightline, Becca took a deep breath. Damn it, all the small pains were adding up.

'Like a hole in my brain,' Becca growled out, her teeth clenched together.

A chuckle, dark and similar to a snake's hiss, came from her right shoulder. 'Oh, how I've missed you, my little chic.' He purred, running the flat of his blade along the visible skin of her back. 'What fun we used to have. Especially when you would—'

'Stop it!'

Another chuckle. Scott stepped back into view, tapping the blade against his chin. She didn't like the look in his eyes. Struggling against the chains, she watched as he turned back towards her, that glint in his eyes sharpened.

'Well, little Chic. We've had a good run. But…I can't have you running off on me again. If I can't have you, well…you know how that line goes…'

Another sharp pain. Becca screamed again.

...

Foxy was growling by the time they reached the motel. The streets were so different in the dark, and the fox managed to get them there. The whole time, something inside his chest had tightened around his heart.

 _Please let Becca be okay. Please let Becca be okay._ This was constantly repeating itself over and over inside his mind. Beside him, Freddy was in a similar state. The big bear was constantly twitching, his claws digging into his palms as the tension continued to rise.

But they were here. And they would find her.

'Which room was she in, Foxy?' Freddy asked, turning to look down at him. In the darkness of the night, Freddy's blue orbs glowed with the rage boiling beneath the surface. But beneath that was fear.

Foxy looked up him, his own amber orbs reflecting similar emotions. He glanced back and forth along the rows of windows. All was dark and silent, except for the one furthest from them. There was a faint glow coming from the bottom of the window. As there were no cars in front of the other rooms, there was only one real option.

'That one,' Foxy said, pointing.

Nodding, Freddy headed in that direction with Foxy close on his heels. As they got closer, Freddy looked back at the fox.

'Foxy,' she said, catching the former pirate's attention. 'We're only here to rescue Becca. she's our goal. We're to ignore the boy unless—'

A screech ripped the air, bringing both friends up short. They stared at the door, horror filling their souls. That was Becca. The both knew that voice too well. Forget the stealth. Both males charged the door, smashing in the door in the process.

Several things happened at once. The door splintered. The man turned towards them. The knife was ripped from Becca's leg. The young girl fell silent and limp in the chains. Both stared at the sight before them.

Becca was hanging from the ceiling, chains wrapped around her writs. She was barely covered, her clothes ripped away. Blood was flowing down her in rivers, painting her in crimson streaks. Occasionally she would twitch, but there was no other sign of life. The man stood close to her, covered in splatters of her blood, knife clenched in his fist, and a blank expression on his face.

Taking in the sight of his girlfriend, rage began to churn in Foxy's gut. A growl rumbled in his throat as his eyes narrowed. His vision turned red, and his muscles tensed. But something stopped him from charging. His eyes were drawn back to Becca.

She was the one he had come for.

Freddy placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. Foxy looked up at him. The same rage was reflected in his eyes. A human phrased flashed across his mind, with a small change: _never underestimate a papa bear when his cub's threatened_.

No words passed between them, but Foxy understood. Turning his attention from the man, he moved over to his girlfriend. While Freddy grabbed the man by the neck and dragged him off into the bathroom, Foxy moved over to Becca.

'Becca?' he called, cupping her face. Becca didn't move, but her eyes opened slightly. 'Hang on, Lass. This may hurt a bit.' Wrapping his good arm around her waist, Foxy raised his hook and slashed through the chains holding her.

Falling into his arms, a pained whimper escaped Becca's lips. 'Sorry, sorry,' he murmured, gently sitting down on the bed.

A scream from the bathroom drew Foxy's attention. He watched as Freddy reappeared, wiping his hands on a towel. His eyes focused on the two of them, eyes softening as he took in the two of them.

'Come on,' he said. 'Let's go deal with the other problem.'

* * *

 _(_ _ **clock ticks over to 6am**_ _)_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to update every Wednesday..._

 _(_ _ **tinkling music box chime**_ _)_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_


	15. Regrouping

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _You know what? Let's just get on with it._

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _(_ _ **light goes out**_ _)_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

The darkness fell away as Becca was drawn back to the land of the living. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as strong before. Also, she was lying down with her arms resting on her stomach. Well, not quite lying down; her shoulders were elevated, and she was leaning back against something soft and fuzzy. Something was being stroked against her cheek. Becca tried to frown; Scott had never done that, it wasn't his style.

She struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes felt glued shut. Struggling, she focused on the muscles, willing them to move. They resisted, but eventually gave. Her vision was blurry, but she could just make out the ceiling directly in front of her. Yep, on her back. Just before that, was a fuzzy red shape she recognised…

'Foxy?' she asked, her voice shaking. 'Is that…'

The blur grinned, the stroking changed to rubbing small circles just beneath her left ear. 'I'm here, Lass,' he murmured, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 'You're safe now. That bastard can't hurt you anymore.'

She shifted, hissing as pain radiated from most of her body. The arm wrapped around her tightened, stilling all movement. Breathing hard, Becca leaned back into Foxy. The comforting touch soothed the pain, making the pain reside to an annoyance from searing agony.

'Becca.'

That deep rumble, familiar and comforting, drew the young woman's attention to the brown blurry shape in front of her. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he might have been smiling.

'Cub, I know you're hurting. But we need to leave.' Freddy leaned in. Becca's head turned into the paw barely brushing against her cheek. 'Are you going to be okay?'

Taking a steady breath, Becca shifted. Freddy pulled back, and Foxy's paws pulled back, resting lightly atop her shoulders. Teeth gritted, Becca pushed up through her arms. The bones creaked, and her wrists screamed, but she made it upright. Her smile of triumph gave way to a groan as her knees began to give. Quick as a flash, Foxy was there beside her; his arms wound around her torso, pulling her back to rest against him.

Breathing hard, Becca looked up at Freddy. Where she would have expected an amused expression, one of worried fury was. Steeling herself, she pushed away from Foxy, and made the three shaking steps to the bear.

Taking his paw in her hand, her eyes focused on his, Becca said in as clear a voice as she could manage, 'Let's go home.'

Nodding, Freddy and Foxy shepherded her out of the room, tucking her between the two of them. Becca took a deep breath as she was escorted out into the night air. It smelt…safe. No blood, no pain. Just…safe.

She glanced up at the two males beside her. Both of them were looking down at her, fond smiles on their faces. Foxy winked at her, pulling her a little closer while Freddy tightened his grip on her hand. She didn't look back into the now dark room, even now with her vision clearing. She didn't want to see the results of what had happened.

Moving as quickly as possible, the three of them vanished into the night.

…

The journey back to the pizzeria was slower than the one the band members had made before. Becca had been quietly apologising the whole time, well aware she was the one slowing the two males down. Foxy and Freddy had continually brushed them off, assuring her it didn't matter.

Reaching the pizzeria, the three of them looked about. There was no sign of the other two band members. Looking about, Freddy frowned. Bonnie and Chica should have been here waiting for them. From the alley beside the pizzeria, a crash caused the three to jump. They focused on it, tensing as the seconds ticked by.

Bonnie stuck his head out of the alley. The three of them relaxed, a collective sigh of relief escaping at the reassuring sight. The bunny gestured at them, motioning for them to follow. Taking a firmer grip on Becca, Freddy and Foxy hurried them over to the alley.

Chica, upon seeing their girl, gave a small shriek. She gathered the girl into her wings, holding her close. Becca—who normally would have complained—merely snuggled into the embrace. Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie gathered around the girls, watching over them.

'Oh, Becca,' she whimpered, running her feather/fingers over the uninjured sections of her face. 'I'm sorry, little chick.'

'Chica, I'm fine,' she said, trying to look reassuring. 'I'm—'

Her voice dies at the look she received from all four of them.

She looked down. 'Sorry,' she murmured.

Bonnie reached out, running his paw through Becca's hair. 'What are we going to do with you, Beks?' he asked.

Becca, who had buried herself back into Chica's embrace, turned her head and glared at Bonnie from the corner of her eye. 'Not call me that,' she grumbled, too tired to deal with him at the moment.

Freddy smiled, but turned to look at the pizzeria. He growled, the situation hitting fully in the face. That…arse brother of his… Freddy rumbled. The threat to his family, everything that Goldie had done in the past. Freddy wouldn't it happen again, like it did with…

Turning back to the others, he started to hand out orders. 'Right, Chica; once we're inside, you and Becca are going to the backstage area. You two should be safe there. Foxy, Bonnie; we're going to go deal with Goldie.'

Chica puffed up. 'I can help deal with Goldie just as much as you three can, Freddy.'

'Yeah, Freddy. I'd feel better staying with Becca,' Foxy argued as well, wrapping an arm around Becca's shoulders.

'Foxy, Chica,' Freddy growled, reaching the end of his rope. 'Chica needs to stay with Becca because, unlike the rest of us, she has some medical knowledge. She will be bandaging Becca up while we get Goldie out of our home.'

Blinking, the other two nodded.

Pleased, Freddy turned back to the building. A light flickered above the side door employees used when they needed to sneak out for a smoke. Even at night, the door was never locked or could be easily jimmied.

That was their way in.

* * *

 _ **clock ticks over to 6am**_ _)_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave me a review and a fav if you enjoyed it.  
_

 _(_ _ **tinkling music box chime**_ _)_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_


	16. Confronting the Storm

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _You know what? Let's just get on with it._

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _(_ _ **light goes out**_ _)_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Sneaking into the pizzeria had been easy. The place was practically empty. The only sounds that could be heard was the faint hum from the fridges in the kitchen. The band crept as quickly as possible. Chica and Becca were at the centre of the protective group, Freddy and Foxy in the front, and Bonnie at the back keeping an eye out. Becca, in her pain delirious state, was still surprised how silently they could move when they wanted too.

Making for the backstage area, Freddy wrenched the door open and ushered them inside. Foxy went first, scanning the room before urging the rest inside. The dark room swallowed them as Freddy closed the door. Becca couldn't see a thing, but let Chica lead her deeper into the room.

'Hold on, Becca,' she whispered, tugging on her arm to get her to turn.

Trusting the chicken, Becca stayed as relaxed as possible as Chica wrapped her winged hands around her torso under her arm pits. A tensing of muscles, and she was lifted up onto a flat surface. It was cold beneath her, causing chills to race up Becca's spine.

Chica pulled back, feathers of one hand came to rest on her knee while she started to rummage about for something. Freddy and Bonnie stood near the door, talking quietly. Foxy stood behind her, hook and hand resting on her shoulders. Becca looked back at him, offering a small smile. Foxy responded with his own smile, squeezing her shoulder with his one good hand. The hook fit perfectly around the curve of her shoulder, the tip barely touching the fabric of her shirt.

'Chica?' Freddy called softly.

Chica paused in what she was doing, looking over at the leader and nodded.

Freddy nodded back, before glancing over at Foxy.

Sighing, Foxy leaned forward, pressing his snout into the side of Becca's neck. She leaned into the touch, turning to look at him. As he started to pull away, Becca leaned in and kissed the side of his snout.

Foxy froze, looking down at her, before leaning in and kissing her back.

The others watched, silent and thoughtful.

Turning to his friends, Foxy joined them as they headed out the door.

…

Stepping back out into the main partyroom, the boys turned to one another. The plan was to stick together; Goldie could take any one of them on their own. Strength in numbers was the main thing here. Foxy looked back at the storage room. Leaving his…girlfriend—god, it was still strange, though it did bring a warm spark to his soul.

Leaving her, even with Chica to watch over her, felt so wrong.

'She'll be fine, Foxy,' Bonnie stated, his voice soft and serious. Foxy blinked; that was a tone he rarely associated with the goofball he considered at brother. Looking up, serious red eyes looked back at him. 'We'll get Gold out of here, and you can spend the next month smother—I mean "pampering" the girl." Ah, there he was.

Freddy stepped up beside the two of them. 'Come on, you two. We still need to find—'

'Why look?'

The deep voice had them whirling around. Goldie stood in the doorway leading into the back areas, cane in hand. The glowing eyes focused on them, narrowed at them. The annoyance at their sudden appearance was evident in the tight grip on the cane and the tightening around his eyes. There was a snarl in his voice, barely detectable if one did not know him like the friends did.

'Now…what are you doing in **_my_** pizzeria?' he growled.

Freddy growled right back, 'It's not your pizzeria, Goldie. It hasn't been since what you did to Spring.'

'Ah, that poor bunny,' the gold bear murmured, dipping his head dipped so the brim of his hat shielded his eyes. 'Just think, he might still be sane if not for that incident. Just like your little human—'

'Don't talk about her like that!' Foxy snarled, eyes narrowed and hackles raised.

Goldie looked up, his eyes still narrowed. Malice shone from those eyes, his teeth bared in a dark grin. 'What's wrong, Fox?' he purred, his claws curling around his cane, scratching at the wood. 'Can't face the truth? After all, humans are so delicate. I'm sure whatever that boy did to her will leave her broken—'

With a growl, Foxy charged the golden bear, ignoring the other two in the process. Blind with rage, he swung his hook aiming for the neck. Goldie blocked with his cane, taking a swipe of his own. Catching Foxy on the side of his muzzle, the former pirate was scent crashing into the tables. Bonnie let out at cry, charging the bear, Freddy right on his heels. The two of them drove Goldie back, but he knocked them both back. Claws and fur flew; snarls, growls and roars echoing through the building. But Goldie got the upper claw and knocked them both out.

Tossing them across the room, Goldie's attention turned to backstage area. 'Now…I wonder where the girls are?'

…

The door opened with a bang, making Becca flinch. Chica had bandaged up most of her wounds, leaving only the smallest ones open to the air. They had sat together, listening to the fighting going on. As it grew silent, Chica had lifted her up and tucked her behind a stack of crates.

'Stay here, Becca,' she said, stroking her hair out of her eyes. 'No matter what, stay out of sight.'

With that, she ducked away and Becca was left alone in the dark. Hunching down, she could only listen for any sounds and picked at the edge of her bandages. It was so silent. She could barely catch the noise of Chica moving about. Damn it, why did this have to happen.

Her thoughts turned to the room beyond the door, and a particular being. Please be okay, Foxy. She had come to care…even love…the fox over the last few weeks she had been at the pizzeria, despite the rocky start. After collecting her things from the motel, Foxy had spent the drive back having a whispered conversation about anything and everything. He had been so open and truthful. Her eyes clenched as she prayed, hoping he was alright.

The door slammed open, sending a jolt through her system. Becca opened her eyes, straining against the darkness surrounding her as she peaked out around the crate. There was a faint light coming from the open doorway, partially blocked off by the shrouded figure of a bear. Becca frowned. That couldn't be Freddy; Freddy didn't carry a cane.

The bear stepped into the room, the voice a deep rumble as he addressed Chica. 'Where's the little bitch, chicken?' he growled.

Chica hissed. 'Language, Goldie.'

'Pssh.' The bear took another step. 'Just be a good girl, and tell me where the human girl is.'

The chicken shook her head, refusing to back down. Another growl, and door slammed closed. Darkness once again enveloped the room. Becca shook, and tried to think. The sounds of struggle kicked her into gear. Running her hands around on the ground, her fingers came into contact with a metal pipe. Grasping it, she started moving.

She grasped the edge of one of the creates, she climbed as quietly as possible. Chica's cries fuelled her onward, her narrowed as she searched the darkness. She could make out the shadows as she came to the top. Crouching, her body tensed before she jumped, pipe raised above her head.

The pipe connected, but not how she hoped.

The bear whipped around, catching it on its downward arch. He followed her downward path, but yanked the pipe. Becca cried out as her body slammed into the floor. Her torso, already in pain from earlier with Scott, went numb as pain engulfed her. The shadowy world around her spun before she slipped into darkness.

The last thing she heard was Foxy scream her name as the world vanished.

* * *

 _ **clock ticks over to 6am**_ _)_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the second last chapter. Leave me a review and a fav if you enjoyed it.  
_

 _(_ _ **tinkling music box chime**_ _)_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_


	17. Time Moves On

_I'm a witch,_

 _That has been said;_

 _One good thing at least:_

 _I am clearly not Dead!_

...

 _You know what? Let's just get on with it._

 _Ah...anyway. A big shout out to Kosperry's art on Deviant Art -_ kosperry . deviantart . com) _\- and Markiplier's "Let's Play on youtube -_ just search "Markiplier Five Nights at Freddy's _\- for all the inpiritation._

 _(_ _ **light goes out**_ _)_

 _Ah! On with the fic!_

 _..._

 _Oh Yeah..._

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Foxy moped against the stage after closing. Any time the front doors would open his head would snap, a hopeful expression on his face. That look vanished when it wasn't who he was expecting. Foxy's head would drop, his eyes glazed over and he seemed to sink into himself.

The boys had come to not long after Goldie had left the room. Seeing the backstage door wide open, Foxy had shoved the other two off him. Getting to his feet, he charged up onto the stage and through the door.

The sight brought him up short. Becca lay on her side before Goldie. She was motionless, barely breathing. Her head bandages were soaked in fresh blood. Chica was hissing at him, trying to drive the big bear away from the human. Foy didn't pay any attention to them. He was focused on her. Her eyelids fluttered, closing as her eyes rolled.

'Becca,' he whispered. His gaze turned from her to the two combatants.

Red rage descended over his vision. How dare that bear… Jowls bared in a silent snarl, Foxy charged into the fight shoving Chica aside. Unlike in the party room, Goldie was unprepared for the fox's sudden appearance and attack. Driving Goldie deeper into the room, Foxy leapt and drove his hook down into the golden bear's shoulder. Goldie shrieked in pain as it was wrenched from his flesh only for it to be driven in again. And again. And again.

It took the rest of them to pull Foxy off the downed bear Bonnie hauled him out of the room, Chica carrying Becca right behind him. Freddy closed the door, sealing him in with the other bear. While Bonnie called for an ambulance, Chica and Foxy tried to make Becca comfortable.

Foxy sat beside her until the ambulance and Jason arrived. He held her hand, whispering soft prayer that she was going to be alright. Chica had been the one to lead him away when the other humans finally arrived. Watching from the shelter of his cove, a tear escaped the fox as they took Becca away.

It was now three weeks later. The pizzeria had been fixed up, with Goldie having vanished. Freddy refused to tell what he had done to his brother. The only thing he had said was, 'He won't bother us again.' The place was as popular as ever, but it felt wrong. Foxy had been listless for days, pinning after his girl.

'Buck up, Foxy,' Bonnie said, settling beside him on the stage. The bunny had been less confrontational, well aware the fox wasn't quite himself. 'Becca will be back soon.'

'How can you know that, Bonnie?' Foxy questioned, his voice lacking any emotion.

Bonnie placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. 'it may take time, but she'll come back to us.'

'Yeah,' Chica pipped up. 'She's family, Foxy. She's not just going to leave us.

Freddy nodded, remaining silent for the moment.

Foxy pulled free, whirling around to face them all. His teeth bared in a snarl as he gestured. 'She's got no reason to come back,' he snapped. 'Becca's free of the bastard who hurt her. She's free. What reason does she have to come back here now?'

Freddy hadn't been looking at the fox, like Bonnie and Chica had. He had been focused on the doors. They opened, and a smile came to his muzzle. His eyes flickered to the fox, who was completely oblivious to who was now watching him.

'I mean,' Foxy continued. 'What could possibly keep a girl like her here?'

'You could always ask her.'

The slight rasp of the voice behind him had Foxy whirling around. Standing in front of the door, the sun illuminating her from behind, was Becca. she was a little thinner than when they had last seen her. But the clothes on her fit much better than before. And the smile on her face made her look just majestic.

'Hey,' her voice was a wisp from barely using it, but it was the most perfect sound he had ever heard.

Foxy was across the room in a second, his arms engulfing her tiny frame. Becca didn't even flinch, instead returning the hug with interest. Foxy tucked his head into her neck, breathing her in and trying to hold back tears.

Pulling back, Becca caught his face before the fox could say anything. 'I'm not going anywhere Foxy. This is where I belong…with you.'

A smile on her face, Becca leaned in and kissed him.

Foxy froze up, his brain shutting down before instinct kicked in and he pulled her in, deepening the kiss. He did have the sense though to flip off Bonnie, who was wolf whistling from the stage. Laughing into the kiss, the couple broke a part and turned to the others.

'Welcome home,' Foxy whispered.

Tucking her close, the Foxy lead Becca over to the rest of the family.

* * *

 _ **clock ticks over to 6am**_ _)_

 _huff...huff...oh, my heart..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Leave me a review and a fav if you enjoyed it._

 _Keep an eye out for my next fnaf story, coming soon...  
_

 _(_ _ **tinkling music box chime**_ _)_

 _Ah! I'm out of here!_


	18. Let's Play

Hi everyone!

Sorry, this is not a chapter update...please, put away your pitchforks and rope. Before you hang me, I've got something to announce.

Being the stupid person I am, I've started recording a Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's series on my youtube channel. Yes, they've been done to death, but I found it fun to sit back and watch myself play. So, I'm putting them out there for the world to see.

You can find the videos here: ( playlist?list=PLRcCIaUtXD2BGcaf6XzL3LmcV3r-UpCuh) just remove the spaces and dots.

Check me out, leave a like and a comment if you enjoyed them, and I will have new chapters up real soon.

Until next time...

( _ **Toreador March starts to play**_ )

Yikes! I'm out of here!


End file.
